dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 45: Alpha Squad! Monger vs Dr. G!
“Hrmm. If Dor can’t beat them, I’ll have to go myself. Send them a letter of challenge. Dor.” “K.” Later, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach calls them to his lab. “We got a message from Dor. It said ‘Your leader vs ours. P.S. We mean Monger.’” “Did it say anything about a time?” “Yeah. Five minutes from now.” Later, at the agreed-upon site, Monger stepped up to see his opponent. It was an old man with pale skin of the same color of Sheer’s, and white hair. He had wings sticking out of his back, and a beard. “Hahaha! I am Dr. G, the leader of the great-“ “Why don’t you spare me the chitchat?” “Leader of the-“ “Chiiiitchaaat.” “Leader of-“ “Chitty chitty chat chat.” “Leader-“ “Chat chat.” “Lea-“”Chit chat.” “Ah, forget this. Alpha Slash! Flame up, Tyrannosaurus!” The symbol appeared on the ground, and pixels shot up, forming into a Tyrannosaurus, which roars. “Finally we’re done with the chitchat. Monster Slash! Make ‘em want sunglasses, Deinonychus!” Dino, Dano, and Sue’s summoning sequence plays. “Hahaha! Get ‘em, Terry! Blazing Spin Attack!” It’s a hit. “Final Fury! Dill, Violence, and Atlanta, attack!” Three Velociraptor come out behind Terry and shoot three beams at Dino, Dano, and Sue. Dill hits Dino with the yellow one, Violence hits Dano with the red one, and Atlanta hits Sue with the blue one. The Velociraptor slam the larger Deinonychus to the ground. “Fire Scorcher!” “That’s not good! That’s the third strongest Fire Move Card!” It’s a hit. “Volcano Burst!” Terry uses it differently from Gusano. While Gusano used it by swishing the fire around in his mouth, then flames appeared around the opponent, Terry swishes it around in his mouth, with flames coming out of his eyes, then slams the fire to the ground. A stream of flames heads for the Deinonychus Trio, which erupts around them. “Magma Blaster!” It’s a hit. “Tail Smash!” It’s a hit. Dino, Dano, and Sue charge forward. “Tag Team! Block ‘em Pawpaw!” A Pawpawsaurus comes out and blocks the attack, then Terry hits with Tail Smash. “Neck Crusher!” It’s a hit. “Spinning Attack!” The Deinonychus use ninja moves to go around Pawpaw and hit. “Hrmm. Element Booster! DinoTector, on!” Armor appears on Terry. “Ultimate Fire!” “Not good! That’s the strongest Fire Move Card!” It’s a hit. Terry hits with Magma Blaster. “Heat Eruption!” It’s a hit. Terry hits with Neck Crusher. He hits with Magma Blaster. He hits with Ultimate Fire. The Deinonychus use ninja moves to hit with Spinning Attack. They turn around and ram Pawpaw. They hit with Spinning Attack while he’s down. Terry hits twice with Ultimate Fire. The Deinonychus use ninja moves to hit twice with Spinning Attack. They ram Pawpaw. They charge, but Pawpaw blocks it and Terry hits with Tail Smash. They use ninja moves to hit with Spinning Attack. Terry hits twice with Ultimate Fire. The Deinonychus use ninja moves to hit with Spinning Attack. They ram Pawpaw. Dr. G’s Alpha Scanner starts beeping. The Deinonychus charge, but Pawpaw blocks it and Terry hits with Tail Smash. “Crossing-“ “Dill, Violence, and Atlanta! Critical Block!” The Velociraptor block the attack. The Deinonychus use ninja moves to hit with Spinning Attack. Terry hits twice with Ultimate Fire. They use ninja moves to hit with Spinning Attack. Terry hits with Heat Eruption. The Deinonychus ram Pawpaw, defeating him. A wind comes and blows the card away. The Deinonychus hit with Spinning Attack. Dr. G’s Alpha Scanner starts beeping again. Terry hits with Neck Crusher. He charges with Tail Smash, but the Deinonychus hit him with Whip Attack, defeating him. Because their user was defeated, the Velociraptor turn back into a card and blow away. Dr. G dives for Terry’s card, but Dino steps on it and punches Dr. G away. Monger picks up Terry’s card and gives it to Susan. When Susan puts Terry’s card into the Dino Holder, Evan was sent into storage. A tally sequence. “We didn’t get the Velociraptor or the Pawpawsaurus, but with this Tyrannosaurus we rescued from the Alpha Squad, we’ve got a total of 42 creatures.” Current Team Tongue-25 Sail-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Terry-14 Wide-14 Club-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Paws-9 Pachy-9 Pteranodon Trio-9 Meteor-7 Tweety-7 Crystal-7 Pig-5 Eddie-5 Millipede-5 Marven-2 Queen Red-2 Merman-2